then and maybe again
by tao-fairlight
Summary: its a story with characters of inuyasha but no kagome...i like inukag pairing but in this story there will be other pairing..and the and there are characters of elfquest too . this story is the same story as "then and again"
1. a beautiful day in the forestor is it?

Then again  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own all of the characters in the story except for enola\maayan\tao So. . we no own you no sue  
  
Sign index for those who don't know: In this story there might be signs that you don't know. * = sending (talking through thoughts that is used only by youkai )  
  
~~~~ = change of place\time\situation  
  
chapter one: a beautiful day in the forest...or is it? Authors: daystar+ tao-fairlight (before you read the story we must WORN that the pairings of the characters is different so don't flame us)  
  
She walked around in her forest domain . It was a bright , brisk morning. She stroked the leaves while walking. ' what a beautiful day...' the sun rose above the trees while the birds flew across the sky. She sat on a rock near a pixie house . she loved her pixies , they were her little friends . in her forest all was peaceful . a little pixie girl came and splashed drops of water on another little pixie boy. They all giggled , the little pixie boy flew after the pixie girl into between the trees and every once in a while they reappeared , still chasing one another in fun. She looked up to the sky and wondered . She wondered when all this joy is going to end, when all the fun will disappear, and if that old lady spoke the truth when she said HER forest will burn to ashes!!! She kept on playing with the cute pixies when suddenly she heard footsteps in her forest. 'who DARES enter my forest!'  
  
author: that's the end of chapter one I know I know it's a little boring but that's always a beginning of a good story ne? ^_^ Hope you like it . review and try not to flame, the action comes up next chapter  
  
Daystar: yadda yadda yadda! lets move on already! Tao- fairlight: ok ok (hides from daystar who is trying to hit her with a book) 


	2. INTRUDER

Disclaimer: we do not own any of inuyasha\elfquest characters. Author: daystar + tao-fairlight  
  
Chapter 2: INTRUDER (please excuse us for spelling mistakes)  
  
I ran speedly to the place of the footsteps. "huh?" there was a creature who looked very much like myself. She looked like a female. The creature I was looking at had long white hair like mine but her hair was a little longer. 'what is she? An enemy? She must be! No one EVER enters MY forest! no one even knows it exists!...but the enemy!' I felt myself getting hot & sweaty. 'why now? Im not ready... but then, will I ever be?' the creature walked around, touching the tree trunks. 'strange... is she beginning to attack?' she didnt see me... at least I think she didnt. Would it be the right thing to attack? Even if I dont what she wants? I wanted to do something. but I froze, because I noticed she was looking streight at me. She sighed sadly & walked away in the direction of the middle of the forest. 'she knew I was there! Should I go after her? But what can I do?' then I suddenly realized! 'THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST!! NO!!!' I started running as fast as I could after her. "WAIT! STOP! YOU CANT GO THERE, ITS DANGEROUS!" the creature turned to face me for a moment, & then kept on walking. "HEY!!" if she's going there for the reason I think she is, then that's the end of my forest! in the middle of the forest is the secret to create & unmake it! She walked slowly & peacefully like she didn't mind I was running after her. Suddenly, I banged my head VERY painfully into...... NOTHING!! 'what was that?! I can't go through here, I can't go through my forest!'  
  
*well? Come on!* I heard a voice in my head. I knew it was her's. 'that was wierd...does she know who I am?' "& WHY CAN'T I GET IN!??!" I screamed. *you can...* I heard the voice again. "but how?!" I asked. * walk through it!* "I TRIED!!!" this was beginning to annoy me. * don't TRY... DO!!* she sent angrily. So I closed my eyes... & DID. 


	3. who?

Then again  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own all of the characters in the story except for enola\maayan\tao So. . we no own you no sue  
  
Sign index for those who don't know: In this story there might be signs that you don't know. * = sending (talking through thoughts that is used only by youkai )  
  
~~~~ = change of place\time\situation  
  
chapter three: who? Authors: daystar+ tao-fairlight (before you read the story we must WORN that the pairings of the characters is different so don't flame us)  
  
From the last chapter : So I closed my eyes...and DID!  
  
The middle of the forest, I was never there, always warned not to go there . It was beautiful .so.magical. The trees were taller & they sparkled in a beautiful way. The whole place shined but I haven't gotten to the very middle yet , that I knew. "what are you waiting for?!" she said , "we don't have much time!! The sun is going to rise soon HURRY !!!". we both ran straight to the CENTER OF THE FOREST ! the center was surrounded by the huge sparkling trees. In the very middle was a little gray rock . I walked up to the rock and I noticed that on it was a small glowing white flower. It looked tender & its glow was pale . The other female creature made a circle with her nails on the ground which surrounded me & the rock . When she finished I began to shine with white light & the rock disappeared . "what's happening?!" I shouted . the strange creature didn't answer . the withered flower began to grow . "SOON he will appear ." she said with a grim look on her face. "who?" I was getting nervous . " you'll see you'll see." she answered . suddenly a tree appeared inches from where I was standing and a white haired boy was pinned to the tree , he looked like he was sleeping. he was beautiful. And although I had never seen him before , it looked strangely familiar . * go to him * she sent to me . I turned to look at her , she had a little , almost unnoticed smile. "GO ON! We haven't got all day!" I took a few more steps towards him. "take the arrow out of his neck." She ordered . I didn't know how I was supposed to do that . " just take out the arrow!!" "that will cut his throat ! " I shot back "it wont , use you powers!" "what powers?!" I asked confused and angry at the same time . "DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?!" the other female became very angry . "listen, I have powers that I don't know how to use! I've been put in a place that I don't know where I am ! and now I'm being put in a position that I don't know what to do! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE APRICIATED !!!" I shouted at her with all my might. She sighed angrily . "look , just go to him , touch the arrow on his neck , and your powers will come out freely !" she told me like I was a five year old child and pointed to the white haired boy. I sighed and went to the sleeping figure on the tree . I was afraid I would hurt him. 'why should I trust that creature? Well.here goes.' I thought . I took hold of the arrow in his neck.my hand shivered . "WELL!!?" that fucking impatient creature screamed at me. She surprised me so much with her scream , that I thoughtlessly yanked the arrow out. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!" I turned to look at the boy and saw that he was bleeding furiously .  
  
Daystar: now look what you did!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tao- fairlight: me????!!!! Your character yanked the arrow not MINE!  
  
Daystar: YOUR character screamed at mine!  
  
Tao- fairlight : its not my fault your character is so slow!!  
  
Daystar: she was hesitating about hurting someone!!!!  
  
Tao-fairlight: yeah WH~~AT EVE~~R!!!!! 


	4. a few explanations

Then again  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own all of the characters in the story except for enola\maayan\tao So. . we no own you no sue  
  
Sign index for those who don't know: In this story there might be signs that you don't know. * = sending (talking through thoughts that is used only by youkai )  
  
~~~~ = change of place\time\situation  
  
chapter four: a few explanations Authors: daystar+ tao-fairlight (before you read the story we must WORN that the pairings of the characters is different so don't flame us)  
  
From the last chapter : I turned to look at the boy and saw that he was bleeding furiously .  
  
"you said my powers would come freely !!" I shouted at her and pulled him down from the tree. "you have to concentrate ! YOU CANT DO ANYTHING!" the other female shouted back and looked at the boy worriedly . " I - I know how to heal, a little.but it doesn't always work." I said quietly. I put my hands on his neck and his blood began to flow back into his body. When I finished and the boy was healed, all was silent . a few minutes passed as I held the boy in my arms. The boy suddenly yawned and stretched his arms and almost hit me in the face with his fist. He opened his eyes 'what beautiful blue eyes' . he looked around ,at the female creature, smiled at her & then he saw me. He gazed at me and spoke "are you the one that released me?" "umm..yeah" I don't know why but I felt shy next to him. the amber eyed female said to the blue eyed boy "you need to explain ." and she sighed again. The boy nodded and began to explain: "you see .this is going to be hard to explain . I was sealed here for quite a long time. at least I think I was-" The female creature interrupted and spoke" skywise umm I mean the boy next to you was sealed to a tree for about 500 years and it is told that in this year will be a creature here which is you the will unseal him" she said calmly . "I am skywise , like she said the second prince from the house of stargazer. The girl before you is tao , the first princess of the unknown lands &." he stopped for a minute and then continued "my best friend." 'he is a prince and she is a princess from an unknown land!? And why was he in MY forest?!' "what are you both doing here?" I asked . " long story." the boy named skywise said uncomfortably . "oh do tell !" I said . I really wanted to here this one. "come on skywise , we need to get back to the castle if not lord shale will be VERY MAD !" tao said in a hurry. Skywise ignored tao and asked me "and what's your name?" I hesitated but answered "enola, my name is enola". "enola." skywise muttered to himself and then spoke to tao and myself . "well then , we better get going". Tao nodded . "right.I'll just lead you out of the forest. You see .it tends to change every once in a while, and its pretty confusing for those who don't know it." "but you aren't just leading us out, YOUR COMING WITH US!" tao shouted and smirked. "what are you talking about ?! I cant come! AND STOP SHOUTING AT ME!". tao frowned and answered "and why ever cant you come?" "because.IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED , I HAVE A FOREST TO PROTECT! Who's the idiot now?!" I said and smirked " YOU ARE! Don't you understand there will be NO FOREST TO PROTECT !" tao yelled back. "why do you say that?" I asked. "now that skywise is out, the forest is useless and in time it will burn to ashes and you won't be able to do anything. You see , skywise is what the forest needs to live . but now we need him somewhere else ." tao explained and tried to keep herself as calm as possible. "WHAT?! The forest is not useless ! a lot of creatures live here!" I all but screamed . "well."tao began to explain again, annoyed from my reaction. "I don't want to sound cruel or anything , BUT THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO! Everything must come to an end someday, and the end of this forest is soon to come" she said. Enola sighed deeply , lowered her head and after sometime turned her gaze to skywise. He looked back at her with an innocent expression . I sighed again .  
  
Tao-fairlight: that was confusing  
  
Daystar: that was informative  
  
Tao-fairlight: but confusing! Daystar: true.  
  
Tao-fairlight: savage garden are the best!  
  
Daystar: yup! ^_^ .but what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Tao-fairlight: @_@  
  
Daystar: ".."  
  
Tao-fairlight: I think they got the picture...... bye! *_* 


	5. bad news & good news

Then again  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own all of the characters in the story except for enola\maayan\tao So. . we no own you no sue  
  
Sign index for those who don't know: In this story there might be signs that you don't know. * = sending (talking through thoughts that is used only by youkai )  
  
~~~~ = change of place\time\situation  
  
chapter five: bad news & good news Authors: daystar+ tao-fairlight (before you read the story we must WORN that the pairings of the characters is different so don't flame us)  
  
General pov' (point of view)  
  
Skywise made a sign to tao which only she understood and after that she was in a blink of an eye. "where did tao go?" enola asked confused.  
  
"it doesn't matter , enola .you must come with us and that's the way it is because the one who released me.umm." skywise couldn't keep on with the sentence, and lowered his gaze to the ground because he didn't want enola to see him blushing. "yesssss?" enola asked suspiciously . "well.youneedtomarrymebecauseyoufreedmebytheyoukailaws" skywise said so quickly enola didn't understand anything. "say that again?" she asked confused. Skywise sighed 'ok, here it goes' "you need to marry me because you freed me ,by the youkai laws" enola gulped , she wasn't quite sure about her feelings right now, and now he said that she must marry him?! But she had to ask "and what about the forest?" "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your forest will burn to ashes ." enola couldn't help but cry  
  
"its just like she said." enola mumbled to herself but skywise heard. "yes.the old women." skywise said quietly & took a few steps closer to her. She lifted her head in surprise.  
  
"how do you know?!" "enola, .. i am the heart of this forest . I know everything that's going on in it.as you do" enola went with skywise and tao, that popped out of nowhere ,out of the forest , trying to forget her past but it was very hard.very hard. "I want to say goodbye to my friends." Skywise and tao nodded and enola walked back into the forest. ~~~~ meanwhile out of the forest with skywise & tao~~~~~ they both sat on the soft grass. "you know, its been a long time since you've been sealed and a lot of things happened ." tao said "yeah I know ." skywise said sadly . "when your father sent a letter to me that the one that can unseal you had come I rushed like a lunatic to here ." tao giggled when she remembered what happened on her journey to here " but don't think I'm about to tell you of my troubles on the way here" she suddenly scolded and skywise lauged at the change of her reaction, She smiled to skywise. "you know, I have some news ,some are bad ∧ some are good,white which would you want me to start?" "hmmm.start with the bad news."  
  
" ok.here it goes. Skywise , your mother was killed by a creature called madcoil which your father killed eventually ,and the good news (daystar: if you could call it good news.tao: -_-) Are that you have a new mother named lady siano and she has two daughters . one very young named kyme and another that is older named inuyasha."  
  
Tao-fairlight: sorry about the short one but it's a good place to stop, I bet now you really don't understand what we are writing. Daystar: @_@ Tao-fairlight: .so long fare well .^_^ 


End file.
